The present disclosure relates generally to a power transmission device operable to selectively transfer torque between first and second sets of drivable wheels of a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a power transmission device adapted for use in motor vehicle driveline applications having an actuator including an electric motor drivably coupled to a gerotor for providing pressurized fluid to a piston acting on a friction clutch.
Due to increased demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, many power transmission systems are typically being incorporated into vehicle driveline applications for transferring drive torque to the wheels. Many vehicles include a power transmission device operably installed between the primary and secondary drivelines. Such power transmission devices are typically equipped with a torque transfer mechanism for selectively transferring drive torque from the primary driveline to the secondary driveline to establish a four-wheel drive mode of operation. At least one known torque transfer mechanism includes a dog-type lock-up clutch that may be selectively engaged for rigidly coupling the secondary driveline to the primary driveline when the vehicle is operated in four-wheel drive mode. Drive torque is delivered only to the primary driveline when the lock-up clutch is released and the vehicle operates in a two-wheel drive mode.
Another type of power transmission device is operable for automatically directing drive torque to the secondary wheels without any input or action on the part of a vehicle operator. When traction is lost at the primary wheels, four-wheel drive mode is engaged. Some transfer cases are equipped with an electrically-controlled clutch actuator operable to regulate the amount of drive torque transferred to a secondary output shaft as a function of changes in vehicle operating characteristics such as vehicle speed, throttle position and steering angle.
While many power transfer devices are currently used in four-wheel drive vehicles, a need exists to advance the technology and recognize the system limitations. For example, the size, weight and packaging requirements of the power transmission device may make such systems cost prohibitive in some four-wheel drive applications.
The present disclosure provides a power transmission device including a friction clutch operable to selectively transfer torque between an input member and an output member. An actuator is operable to provide an actuating force to the friction clutch. The actuator includes an electric motor having an output shaft drivingly coupled to a gerotor. The gerotor is operable to provide pressurized fluid to a piston acting on the friction clutch. The gerotor substantially dead-heads during actuation of the friction clutch.
The power transmission device may include a controller operable to determine a magnitude of torque to be transferred. The controller controls the actuator to pressurize fluid within a closed cavity containing a piston acting on a friction clutch to generate the requested magnitude of torque. The controller is operable to vary the supply of electrical energy to the motor via pulse width modulation to vary the output of a positive displacement pump and vary the output torque of the friction clutch. The motor is operable to continuously rotate while torque is being transferred by the friction clutch.
In addition, the power transmission device may include a valve between the pump outlet and the piston that selectively traps pressurized fluid acting on the piston without continued energization of the electric motor. A gerotor may be formed from a material having a first coefficient of thermal expansion and a housing formed from a material having a second lower coefficient of thermal expansion to vary pump component clearances as the viscosity of the pumped fluid changes with changes in temperature. A method of controlling the power transmission device includes defining a correlation between pump speed, fluid temperature and fluid pressure, determining fluid temperature, determining pump speed, and rotating the pump to transfer a predetermined quantity of torque.